deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DoomFest/The Brawl Show - Ep. 1 : Ike VS Cloud
1 TBS Ike VS Cloud (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Ike VS Cloud - Fan Thumbnail made by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Ike VS Cloud is the first episode of The Brawl Show, created by DoomFest. It features Ike from the Fire Emblem series, and Cloud Strife from the Final Fantasy series. To see the rules and the presentation of the show, it's here . It's important if you haven't read it, because this show hasn't the same rules as Death Battle. Credit to McGasher for the template of the thumbnail. Prologue Cues Hyrule Warriors – Hiden Skill Training In the commentary room, the mikes turned off. Flaily enters. Splashy is already sit down on his chair, he shivers. Flaily : So Splashy, not to stressed for the first episode ? Splashy : A little bit.. Flaily : A little bit ? Are you kidding ? Tremble that much during the show when you’ll have to talk, and the public takes you for a coward for sure. You looks like Tails during a storm, bud. Splashy : Okay.. Flaily : Oh man. It will be fine. However, you are with the flawless man in the world, me, so it will be surely fine. Splashy : Okay...Oh ! Did you tell to the two fighters that we decide they will use only their main weapon ? Flaily :' Yeah yeah, don’t worry. It was the easier job I’ve ever done.' Earlier Flaily : Hi, Ike ! Ike : Hmm, hello ? Flaily : I’m Flaily, the main commentator of this event, and I have to tell you that we decide you will use only your main weapon, which is the sword Ragnell, isn’t it ? If you disagree with this, please blame Splashy, the other commentator. Ike : I will not need to, there isn’t any problem. ...Flaily ? Hey, Flaily ! What are you looking at ? '' Mist, the little sister of Ike, just pass next to Flaily, who then tries to charm her. '''Flaily' : Hello, sweetheart ! Ike : What are you doing ? LEAVE MIST ALONE ! PREPARE YOURSELF ! End of the flash-back Splashy : And, then what happens ? Flaily : Obviously he fights for his sister too. Splashy : I suppose it was easier with Cloud Strife. Flaily ''': Yeah, until I did the same error with Tifa Lockhart .' Splashy : Aaaaah. That’s why you put a cushion on your chair. '''Flaily ': Yeah, it’s more of a Final Heaven when you look at her rather than the moment she beats your ass. Then, suddenly DoomFest enters the room : DoomFest : Hi guys ! Ready for the beginning of the show ? Splashy : I think I’m.. Flaily : MY BODY IS READY. DoomFest : Alright. Time to turn the mikes on. I called Ike and Cloud and tell them to go to the backstages to be teleported on the arena after you have presented them. THE BRAWL SHOW - Presentation of the fighters and of the arena Cues Hyrule Warriors – House Splashy : Hi ladies and gentlemen ! Flaily ''': And a special « Hi » to the ladies !' Splashy : We are glad to announce the beginning of this great show, of The Brawl Show ! '''Flaily ': HELL YEAH. It’s gonna be awesome, guys, I tell you. Seriously, I will shoryuken the first who feel asleep. Splashy : I’m Splashy, commentator of this event, and fan of Magikarp. Flaily ''': And I’m Flaily, the most successful man with women, commentator of this event, and fan of Magikarp too.' ''Yang , in the public : If he’s as successful as Jaune was with Weiss ... Flaily :' Let’s remind you the rules if you haven’t read the amazing presentation of the show !' Splashy : Two combattant enters on the arena. Like the public can see, the arena is on the center of the colosseum, and virtual walls surround it, while letting an blank space in the air between the arena and the virtual walls. There is also an underground several meters under the arena, and a virtual ceiling several meters over the arena. Flaily ''': '''If one of the character touches the virtual walls, the virtual ceiling or the underground, he has lost. Also, if he’s put uncounscious or if he’s immobilised for too long, he has lost too. Splashy : By the way, it’s a fun tournament. So no kills will happen in this colosseum, and so no goal of showing a character rises accurately like Death Battle. The goal is to have fun ! Flaily ''': '''And don’t get us wrong, Death Battle is awesome ! Splashy : So now, let’s come back to our show ! Flaily ''': '''Today, two men enters the arena of the Cristal Cloud Colosseum. Two leaders with legendary big swords. Two fragile boys at first, who became flawless, like me. Captain Falcon , in the public : Yeaaaaah ! Splashy : But before they enter, let’s present them. IKE - Brief cover Cues Ike’s Theme – Super Smash Bros Brawl ' Splashy : The first fighter is Ike, the Radiant Hero of Tellius, who comes from the Fire Emblem Universe. He is the leader of the group called the Greil’s mercenary, who fought on several war. '''Flaily ': And why it isn’t Greil, the father of Ike, who leads this group ? Because he was killed by a copycat of Guts , aka the Black Knight ! And so Ike wanted to avenged his father and he did it ! Take that, stupid Dan !' Splashy : Anyway, Ike’s main weapon is the legendary sword Ragnell, who can ignate blue flames and do some other stuffs like throwing energy waves. '''Flaily ': And Ike’s got also many skills that he surely wants to show you, and to it’s friends ! The most well-known is the Aether, that you will discover during the fight ! Splashy : Last but not least, Ike is blessed by the goddess Yune, and that blessing allows him to defeat the goddess Ashera. Flaily ''': '''And he was right, she was so damn ugly ! No offense to ugly people in the public thought. At this moment, the Prince Marth arrived on the public, and sit down aside an entire black suited man. Marth : Hello. Can you please tell me if I miss something ? Black suited guy : Nothing important. Stop wasting my time. Marth : Okay... CLOUD STRIFE - Brief cover Cues Final Fantasy 7 Fighting Theme Splashy : Our second fighter is Cloud Strife, guardian of the lifestream and member of AVALANCHE. He comes from the Final Fantasy universe. Flaily ''': '''Damn, this guy totally plagiarised the name of our colosseum. Splashy : This skilled warrior is capable of killing monsters like the Bahamut SIN, and mainly focuses on overpowering his foe in combat. Flaily ''': '''And to do that, he has the Buster Sword, a freaking giant and sharp sword. This sword got two slots for magical abilities called Materia but because magic can be overpowered, I impose Cloud that he will only used the Fire and Thundaga Levels. He was so impressed he even left me the girl with him ! Flaily then looks at a camera who focuses on public, see the angry face of Tifa, and sighes. Ryu , in the public : He must defeat her Dolphin Blow to stand a chance. Splashy : By the way, this sword previously belongs to his deceased best friend, Zack Fair. Cloud retains the memories of this courageous guy. Cloud, in the backward of the arena : NOOOOOOOOO ! Flaily ''': Well, you break his limits.' Splashy, starting to panic : Hum... yeah..sorry..and Cloud..when he activates Limit..Limit Break.. '''Flaily ': Okay okay calm down buddy. With his Limit Breaks, Cloud has access to plenty of cool slashes like Braver, Finishing Touch, or Cross-slash for instance. He can also shoot energy waves with Blade Beam or meteor-like bolts of energy with Meteorain ! And he got a flawless OP slash, I don’t have word to describe the awesomeness of this attack that I hope for Ike he will dodge it! ''' ARENA '''Cues Lottery – Super Smash Bros Melee Splashy : Now that we briefly presented the characters to you, let’s show you the arena for this fight. There will be two different parts. In Ike’s side, the underground from the Castle Siege from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, with some statues. A man with a hoarse voice : I will use them for hiding if I was them. Flaily : And on Cloud size, a steel-type ground with some mecanical mid-air platforms. A little bit like Midgar. Splashy : You obviously miss something. Flaily : OH MAN. WE ADD FIRE ON BOTH SIDES. Blacker Baron : LIKE MY SEXY FISTS, BABY ! Splashy : Now it’s time to call the fighters. Please let’s hear it for Ike ! Ike is teleported in the arena. Ike : I fight for my friend. Mist : Go Ike ! Flaily : And now let’s hear it for Cloud ! Then Cloud Strife is teleported too. Marth : Wow. This guy looks totally like a girl. Cloud : You look like you’ve got all figured it out, Greil’s mercenary. Ike : You wish, blondie ? Both get their fighting stances. The Brawl Cues The Valedictory Elegy – Super Smash Bros for WiiU ''' '''Flaily : 3...2...1... Splashy : BRAWL ! Cloud rushes to Ike and prepares a strike with his Buster Sword. Ike blocks the sword slash with Ragnell, and pushes back Cloud. The blond-spiked warrior then rushes again and slashes multiple times at the direction of Ike, who dodges all of the slashes and perform to attack Cloud with Ragnell and knocks him back. Splashy : Oh it seems like the fact Cloud attacked first activates the Patience skill from Ike, which slightly increases his avoid and hit rate ! Ike then rushes to Cloud and both exchanges sword strikes, flames slowly engulf Ragnell as he step back and use Eruption, which create an explosion of blue flames where Cloud was. But as the smoke dissipates, Cloud raises the Buster Sword and then strikes Ike, who is literally knocked back into his side. Marth : How did Eruption do nothing to him ? Tifa, on an other side of the public : Thanks the Ribbon which protects him from burning. Cloud : Hmm. I think you are good at defend yourself against brute strenght. Let’s see if you can keep up with this. Cloud then unleashes some Materia attacks, fire balls and bolts of electricity from his side. Ike, then engulfs Ragnell with flames again and counters the fireballs, but doesn’t react enough quickly to avoid the bolts of electricity. Cloud then rushes again and kicks Ike into a statue, and then performs Braver, jumping then smashing Ike, destroying the statue and knocks him out of the arena. Cloud : Taste the Limit Breaks ! Mist : IKE, no ! Ike, while in midair, performs Quickdraw to quickly come back to the arena, surprising Cloud. Ike then performs Aether on Cloud who is hurted by the first hit and is sent in the air, while Ike jumps and attacks him again, when this time Cloud blocks the hit, but was sent on the ground by the force. Ike : Feels better now. Cloud, while standing up : What ? Splashy : In fact, Aether is a special skill from Ike, which combines two skills in one. The first hit activates the Sol skill, a strike which heals the user of the skill, and the second hit activates the Luna Skill, a slash which decreases enemy’s defense. Flaily : Hehe. Cloud got a great armor too. Ziedrich, while having not Materia Slots, halves the damages and increases physical and magic defenses. Ike rushes to Cloud and uses his Shove Skill, which pushes Cloud back on his side, Ike then runs to perform a final slash. Ike : A little taste for your appearance in Smash ! Cloud : I’m glad you’re having fun but... Cloud blocks Ragnell. Cues Swordigo – Corruptor Theme Cloud : I’m afraid you will feel the burn. Wii Fit Trainer, on the public : Actually, that’s my line. Cloud then knocks Ike to the ground, grabs him and throws him into the flames of the mecanical stage. Ike uses Counter to dull the flammes, while Cloud quickly runs to him and performs Cross-Slash, stunning Ike. He then uses Climhazzard to knocks Ike into the air, jumps and uses Finishing Touch, creating a tornado who knocks Ike into an other statue in his side, destroying it. Cloud then lands on a mid-air plateform and throws some Blade Beams, which Ike counters with energy waves created by Ragnell. But Cloud uses Meteorain, and the meteor-like bolts of energy felt into Ike. Music stops. Splashy : We have to wait that the smoke dissipates to see but.. Flaily : did Ike just have a burn out ? Hehe. I’m proud of my joke. Marth : Hope the Veteran Intuition Skill he gained from Fates increases his Critical Evade enough... Then, from the smoke, we can see a figure, who slowly stands up. Cues The Edge of an Oath – Tales of Rebirth Mist : Ike ! '' ''Yang : He burns ! Ike, slowly swings his sword and makes it crosses the fire on his side of the arena. Ike : « Fighting defines me. No matter how slim my chances are... His entire body glows now with a rainbow energy, and we can’t see Ragnell as the sword is entirely engulfed by blue flammes. Ike : … I’m always the last man standing. Cloud : Honestly, I would have prefered if you were knocked out. Let’s end this. The two rushes at each other. As Ike strikes Cloud in the air, both prepares their blade for their final attack : Ike : GREAT AETHER ! Cloud : Omnislash ! As all of their slashes counters each other, unleashes energy shots and blue flames all over the stage, Cloud counters the final strike from Ike, and then brings the Buster Sword down for his final strike, sending Ike to the arena with enough force to makes him bounce into a virtual wall, knocking Ike out. OUT ! Cloud, landing on the arena : You’re a true warrior. Cues Final Fantasy 7 Victory Fanfare Flaily : An alpha male loses today. It’s a shame. Splashy : The winner is Cloud Strike ! I mean, Cloud Strife ! Epilogue Blacker Baron : It sucks that this blondie won. That’s true huh, lady ? Tifa, who is this lady, Meteodrives Blacker Baron as Yang passes next to them and picks the hat of the Barron. Tifa : This victory was well-earned, hope you learn it, yellow guy. Yang : That was cool, I would like to congratulate them. In the infirmary. Cues Let’s Rest for Today – Fire Emblem Awakening Ike is sit down on a chair, while Mario bandages his wounds, as Doctor Mario. Mist : Oh my poor brother.. Ike : Don’t worry Mist. That was a cool fight to do. I can’t wait to fight him again in Smash to have my revenge. But he hurts me pretty well, isn’t it Mario ? Mario : Mamamiya ! '' ''Marth : But in fact yes, he seems to be a great opponent. Cloud then enters into the room. Cloud : Hello again, Ike. I can see you have already recovered well. Ike : Hum yeah. '' ''Marth : You fight pretty well, Cloud Strife. I would like to battle you, one day, in a pacific way of course. Cloud : Why not, Hero King. We will have plenty occasions in Smash Bros. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. ??? : Can I enter ? Ike : If you’re a friend, yes. Then a man with an headband and a beard enters the room. It was the man with the hoarse voice. Ike & Marth, at the same time : Snake ! Snake : It wasn’t really a piece of cake, Ike. Congrats, you fight very well. Ike : Thank you, Snake. Cloud : Wasn’t you in Smash Bros. too ? Snake : Like you said, I was. Marth : I heard that you compet. Do you know who you fight ? Snake : Some weird guy who wears a weird black suit. That’s currently the only thing I know, by rumors. I investigated, but I was never able to meet him. He seems to dodge me. Marth : I was sit down next to a guy in a black suit. He tolds me that I « wasted his time ». Actually, a fangirl comes to him and shouts his name. His name is Batm... Captain Falcon, while smashing the door and Marth’s face with a Falcon Kick : JOHN CENA !! Snake : I think not, Cap. END OF EPISODE 1 After-End Splashy : Did you appreciate this episode ? Flaily : I HAVE. And I hope you have too, or I will call my wife, Tifa Lockhart, and she will Dolphin Blow you ! Splashy : You can leave a comment below to give your opinion, DoomFest is really open to opinions when it’s respectful. Flaily : Yeah, the boy is fragile. Definitely not like me. Also, if you think you find a character or a match-up with the hints in the episode, or if you want to give an idea, leave a comment and we will love you. Yes you heard me right, I’m able to do this too. Splashy : And next time Solid Snake from Metal Gear will enter the arena of the Cristal Cloud Colosseum ! Flaily : And he will fight Batman, from the DC Comics. Sorry, Douglas. Splashy : So, we will see you next time ! Flaily : All the glory to Magikarp ! Next Time ' ' 'Flaily : What the need of this, DoomFest ? I already said it was Batman VS Snake. ' DoomFest : I just want to put the thumbnail here. Trivia *Ike VS Cloud wasn't supposed to be the first episode, but due to the revelation of Cloud in Smash, DoomFest decided to make it the first episode, as he had almost finish to write the episode at this moment. *Other characters appears on this episode : Mist and Marth from Fire Emblem, Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy, Captain Falcon from F-Zero, Yang Xiao Long from RWBY, the Blacker Baron from Anarchy Reigns, Wii Fit Trainer from Wii Fit and Ryu from Street Fighter. Tails from Sonic, Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee are mentionned. *During Ike's cover, Dan Hibiki from Street Fighter and Guts from Berserk are mentionned. *Solid Snake and Batman, who are the fighters of the next episode, also appears on this episode. *Also, Ryu seems to know that it happens something between Flaily and Tifa. Category:Blog posts Category:DoomFest